So I Thought
by TheBloodOfAnAngel
Summary: Sasuke’s lost in his thoughts. -DeiSasu- I wrote this while listening to "So I Thought" by FlyLeaf.


**Summary:** Sasuke's lost in his thoughts.

**Pairings:** DeiSasu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, but if I did, I would be very happy.

So I Thought

Resting his head onto the pillow, Sasuke stared at the wall opposite of him with his brow furrowed in thought. His fingers clutched the bedsheets underneath him as moonlight shined through his window, creating patterns of light on the floor and wall behind him. Morning was drawing nearer. Closing his eyes and keeping them shut tight, he realized how he didn't want morning to come.

"_We're too young to be in love..."_

_Too young to be in love, so he says. 'Am I allowed to think differently?' _

Not bothering to open his eyes, he threw his blankets off his body and flipped his legs over the side of the bed. His bare feet touched the cool tile as he stood up. His eyes fluttered opened to see a long dark hallway, with numerous doors, standing in front of him. Glancing over his shoulders, the safety that was his bed was no longer there. His eyes slowly returned on the door that rested at the end of the hallway, slightly ajar.

Taking a step forward down the windowless hallway, Sasuke wondered how he was able to see where he was going. His fingers reached forward trying to take a hold of the doorknob that seemed so close yet so far away. He wasn't getting any closer even though he should be. His legs were heavy, forcing him to want to crawl, and his eyes felt as if they were going to close in exhaustion. Something was coming over him and he feared it.

_"Don't talk about it..."_

His fingers desperately seized the doorknob. With all his strength, he wrenched the door open to see a shadow standing in the dimly lit room. Sasuke stumbled inside as the door quietly closed behind him, leaving him on his knees. Body trembling, he brought his hands to his face in an attempt to hush the thoughts that ran freely though his mind.

_"So in love..."_

"_I'll go..."_

Tears slowly leaked from behind his eyes as he watched the blurred figure turn around to face him. One bright blue eye looked pitiless at him as tears began to fall from Sasuke's onyx eyes. Sasuke ran his fingers under his eyes in an attempt to wipe every tear away. He wouldn't let them fall, not yet, and not in front of him. A weak smile presented itself on the younger boy's face. Take the lie... it's all he has to offer right now.

_"So I can't talk about it..."_

Sasuke's hands dropped to his side as a gust of wind rushed past him, blowing the blonde's hair forward, revealing his other bright blue eye. His image in mind, Sasuke closed his own eyes while the wind whipped his face. This wasn't right, but he didn't want to think about it.

A drop of cold water touched his cheek, forcing him to open his eyes. Narrowing his eyes, he watched a cloud of snow dance around him, casually falling to the ground to surround him. He quickly climbed to his feet, letting the snow cover their bareness. The bitter cold bit at his lips and ears. He wrapped his arms around his body unconsciously and looked forward. He watched his love walk away from him, not bothering to glance over his shoulder.

Sasuke stared at the long blond hair that was slowly being coated in snowflakes. Reluctantly, Sasuke reached forward, trying to grab his fleeting form. His chest ached with a pain of abandonment. He couldn't leave him. He couldn't easily walk away like that and leave him standing alone in the cold.

Taking a step forward, Sasuke whispered, "Don't go."

His foot fell through the drift of snow. All the white faded to black until he couldn't see his own body in the darkness that engulfed him. His mind raced with thoughts that poked him in the back of his mind, whispering incoherent words. Was there anything to catch him, to show him that it wasn't over.

_"We can't talk about it..."_

_His lips parted slightly as his body froze, "I want to talk about it."_

His body became enveloped in a large fabric that quickly twisted around his limps as it they were snakes. His eyes closed, seeing the blonde's image, as he struggled against the hold of the cloud-like sheet. His love didn't stop his retreat. Sasuke didn't want him to leave.

Refusing to open his eyes, Sasuke began to claw at the blanket that was wrapped around him, constricting his legs. Ripping sounded to his ears as his fingers escaped the grip the fabric held on him. He eyes shot open as he jolted through the opening with sweat trickling down the sides of his face, damping his long bangs. The walls of his room greeted him unenthusiastically. His breathing was uneven as he slowly turned his face too look to his left. Next to him lied Deidara fast asleep.

"I'm in love..."

_Believe it not.…_

"I can dream..."

_But I can't talk about it…_

"So I thought..."

_We can talk about it…_

* * *

_I haven't written in a long time... so this was to wake me up... I'll be posting the next chapter to my NejiSasu story soon... though it may be rusty..._


End file.
